Shadow of a Legend
by truglasgowgal
Summary: The shadow of a legend stretches far and wide. But it wasn’t always like this.


Hey all, so for any readers of my other fics, I apologise for not writing or updating anything in SOOOOOO long. I have been trying to write a few one-shots recently, but nothing quite caught the bug like this one.  
I apologise also for any grammatical errors and such, I've only proof-read it once, and I don't presume it doesn't need further touch-ups, which I should get doen very soon.  
Until then, I hope you enjoy this. :)

**Title:** Shadow of a Legend  
**A/N:** Ok, well, I figure Blake's gotta be about 28, given that he graduated in '97. An since Andie says 'When I was 16', I figure she's 17/18, but I'm gonna take it as 17 just for the sake of it – not that it really factors into this story, but still ;) Also, I'm thinking Chase is 17/18 too, in case this info's needed at all for certain parts of the story.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Step Up 2 or the characters; I'm just having a wee play around with some of them ;)  
**Summary:** The shadow of a legend stretches far and wide. But it wasn't always like this.

_Talking much about oneself can also be a means to conceal oneself. – Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

"It wasn't always like this," he tells Andie one day, after yet another 'encounter' with Collins Snr.

She raises an eyebrow in challenge, 'Oh really?'

He smirks, knowing she's genuinely interested, and so he begins to tell her.

He tells her of times of scraped knees and split heads, of oozing blood and cracked palms. He tells her how it was Blake who used to fix him right up. "All you need is a lick and a polish and you're set," he'd say, smiling at the younger before ruffling his hair, amid much protest.

He doesn't tell her that, after her, the first person he thought of when he got jumped by Tuck was his brother. Nor does he tell her how much it took out of him to creep by his brother's room and act liked he didn't need nor care for his help that night.

x

He tells her of times of staying up late and missing out on _another_ concert, of eager anticipation and his brother's return from his 'dance class'. He tells her how Blake used to recount the atmosphere, used to give him a blow-by-blow account of the night, and then lend him his music player so he could experience it for himself that little bit further.

He doesn't tell her that the first day she'd been in Blake's class, he'd had to suppress a smile and a thanks to his older brother for the song he'd put on for him. Nor does he tell her how he had to stop himself from asking Blake if he could borrow his Ipod in lieu of his own that night, simply for 'old time's sake', as he found himself drifting to sleep with the sounds of a rock god or two flowing from his earphones.

x

He tells her of times of hurt feelings and disappointments abound, of 'overstepping the boundaries' and parent-teacher meetings. He tells her how Blake used to be the one that would sort everything; would talk to both sides and make them see that it wasn't insolence Chase was relaying, but an overwhelming amount of talent.

He doesn't tell her that when Blake overtook the showcase rehearsal and replaced Chase's moves with his own, it was a thousand times worse than when any of his dance teachers disregarded his ideas or downplayed them as 'unsuitable'. Nor does he tell her how he had to physically stop himself from breaking down right there and then and telling Blake that he didn't care about anything anymore, he just wanted to know why? Why he had turned into… _this_?

X

He tells her he doesn't know when it all changed.

He doesn't tell her that this is one lie he'll never admit to.

Nor does he tell her how the exact date and time will be forever ingrained in his memory.

Blake had turned and waved one final goodbye to Chase and their parents, and then he had walked off, away to live another life in a country that was so far away Chase couldn't even count the distance in his head.

He'd abandoned his little brother. Left him with two people who were no more parental advisors to him than the step-in gardener with all his knowledge or flora and fauna; and look how well that related to his current life choices.

A sudden chill overtook the youngster and his head swept from side to side to find with startling clarity that he was alone. Actually alone. And he has never felt more so than in that moment when he watched his brother walk away from him, and his parents' treads march in the other direction; and ever since then, Chase has been left to drift somewhere in the middle.

And he doesn't tell her that he could've coped with Blake's… 'departure' just fine, if only his parent's hadn't walked away from him too that day. It confirmed what his brother had been trying to tell him all those years: "The only person you can rely on in this world is yourself, Chase. Remember that."

He'd always found it strange when Blake said that; he didn't like it. He'd screw up his face and eye his brother for a minute and then say innocently, "But you'll always be here for me, right Blake?"

It was only in moments like these when he looks back at those times, does he realise that his brother never answered him, not once; and that what shone out of Blake's eyes wasn't sadness, it was shame.

And he doesn't tell her that the worst thing of all, was not so much Blake leaving; but that when he returned, he acted as if those times had never even existed.

He had become their parent's son, the full embodiment of everything they'd once together despised, while Chase seemed to have fallen by the wayside.

Their reunion had been short: Blake caught eyes with his younger brother and tried to flash him a quick smile, but all Chase saw in them was the years of neglect he'd suffered and the stark realisation that the past ten years he'd been living through Blake's advice.

And as awareness engulfed the air around them, Chase saw that same look in his brother's eyes that he'd seen all those years ago. Shame.

For all his love for his brother, he'd taken it upon himself to teach Chase what he knew would be his hardest lesson of all. He'd done it to protect him: knowing full well what life was like; alone, with their parents at the tender, still impressionable, age of eight.

He'd done it with full prior knowledge of the situation. He'd done it thinking that in the long run it would be for the better. He'd done it for Chase's 'own good'.

What he didn't count on was the fact that Chase could have coped with his parents and all they stood for, with their ridiculous tendencies and neglectful nature; but what he couldn't deal with was seeing it all coming from his brother.

His sole ally in a world that seemed to shun him at every turn.

x

He tells her it wasn't always like this.

He doesn't tell her that sometimes he spends his whole time wishing it was; how much easier it would be if he didn't have any of these 'happy' memories to look back on and wonder how it could go so wrong. Nor does he tell her just how much it tears him up inside to know that he can never have that time back.

He doesn't tell her how hard it really is living in the shadow of a legend.

He doesn't think he has to.

**  
The End.**

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcomed too - it's always helpful for improving writing skills :)  
Steph  
xxx


End file.
